Conventionally, in a money depositing and dispensing machine to be used at counters of financial institutions, etc., unfit money included in deposited money recognized in a depositing process is received into the machine (allowed to be deposited), however, unfit money included in money to be dispensed recognized in a dispensing process is not used as money to be dispensed, but is to be stored in an unfit money storing unit or a rejected money storing unit which stores unrecognizable money (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Such unfit money includes stained money (stained in the case of a banknote), thickened money (folded in the case of a banknote), deformed money (torn in the case of a banknote), and fatigued money (wornout in the case of a banknote), etc.
Denomination-specific storing and ejecting units, which are generally used in a money depositing and dispensing machine for recycling deposited money as money to be dispensed, and which store, by denomination, the deposited money to be recycled as money to be dispensed, have a large capacity for storing a large volume of notes and coins, however, an unfit money storing unit and a rejected money storing unit are comparatively small. This is because, when money is recognized as normal money in a depositing process and the money stored in corresponding denomination-specific storing and ejecting units is recycled and re-recognized in a dispensing process, the money is unlikely to be recognized as money (unfit money or unrecognizable money (rejected money)) other than normal money.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-82570 (pp. 4-5, FIG. 1)